customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Lord (Bug)
Fire Lord, formerly a mining bot named FD9 or Flame Drone 9, is the leader of a Fire Villain group comprised of Jetbug, Nitroblast and Drilldozer. Background FD9 was constructed as a mining bot on Tallos 5 meant to drill for raw quaza samples. Sometime during this period, the villain Von Nebula raided the mines with his henchmen, to steal the Quaza that would later become the source of the Genetiheroes. Seeing the threat Nebula posed, FD9 called the Hero Factory through the mine's emergency call system, but the Hero Factory not knowing what threat the villains were nor their identities, dispatched only on hero, Preston Stormer. Preston was unable to get there in time and Nebula escaped with the Quaza. A few months after the raid by Von Nebula, Hero Factory scientists modified several of the mining bots to defend themselves. Also, they added a modification that let the mining bots absorb power from fuel cells to end the bots need of going to a fuel base. However, their new ability seemed to backfire, as they could absorb more fuel than their bodies could handle. FD9 eventually became corrupt with power and gained an addiction to fuel. He stowed away in a Hero Pod as did several other fuel-lusting mining bots, so they could leave the planet. The villains managed their way to Makuhero City where they were able to track down smugglers who harbored the Hero Factory's latest armor designs. FD9 managed to get his hands on the specs for William Furno's lava blaster, in which he modified into a fuel cell absorbing device, so he could consume more fuel at a quicker rate. Eventually being defeated by the 2.0 on Tanker Station 22, Fire Lord was placed in the Hero Factory Maximum Security jail after being cleaned of his addiction. The next few months he would rot there, until he was mated in a cell with Witch Doctor. Fire Lord began spending his time studying the enhanced armor of Witch Doctor, eventually figuring out how to redesign and upgrade it for his own use. However, lacking any parts to upgrade himself with, he simply began waiting. Meanwhile, a devious Black Phantom managed to open a black hole, allowing the villains in the Maximum Security Jail to escape imprisonment. Fire Lord quickly escaped his cell and traveled to the ice planet Aufeis (He had it figured that the Heroes would never expect him to show up there), but little did he know that the Hero Factory stationed a team of Heroes there to fight off the Ice Villains Nitrogen, Freeze, Chilla and Flurry. Catching wind of the heroes, he made way to their mobile base to steal any spare parts they had. Fire Lord then dawned his new armor and constructed new weapons. Gallery FLaltsidehelm.PNG|The alternate side of his helmet, which he perfers in this form. FLback.PNG|Back/Jetpacks. LDDScreenShot564.png|As FD9. LDDScreenShot563.png|FD9's head. FLfull.PNG|Full Body Shot. FLset.PNG|After he left the planet and upgraded for the first time. Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains